Extermination
by Hinata-et-compagnie
Summary: Nos personnages préférés sont plongeaient dans un monde où règne le K.O et où les morts se relèvent. Couples originaux.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit venait de tomber, la lune remplaçait le soleil et les vivants avaient laissés place aux morts. Le vent était frais et la nuit s'annonçait dure et longue. Les rues normalement désertes à cette heure de la nuit étaient bondées de personnes de toutes ages, de toutes races et de toutes couleurs. Toute cette population marchait d'un pas lourd et lent, à gauche ou à droite, vers le nord ou vers le sud, tant qu'il y avait de la nourriture. Ces pauvres âmes perdues dégoulinant de sang qui était le leur mais aussi de leurs victimes, ne désiraient qu'une seul chose : manger. Tout vivant qui avait le cœur battant se devait de ne pas se montrer. Pour leur propre bien. Malheureusement pour certains, il n'était que trop tard.

Dans une maison reculée du centre ville deux jeunes adolescent d'une vingtaine d'années reprenaient leurs esprits après une course effrénée. Du sang frais parsemait les vêtements de ces deux personnes, essoufflées et traumatisées. Ils n'avaient rien vus venir, ils n'avaient pourtant pas fait de bruit, ils avaient fait attention … Et pourtant.  
Le premier était un jeune homme brun coiffé d'une queue de cheval en bataille du haut de son crane, les traits légèrement tirés vers l'arrière, des yeux d'un noir profond et une musculature fine mais assez développée. Ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'il était en pleine réflexion pendant que sa suivante, une blonde platine aux yeux bleu pleurait à chaudes larmes. Comment en étaient-ils arrivaient là ?

Au début, leur but après avoir examiné la situation était de trouver un lieu sûr et de s'y installer. A trois, ils avaient cherchés des survivants qui en sauraient peut être un peu plus sur la situation. Ils avaient fait nombreux bâtiments et ruelles afin de croiser ne serait ce qu'un seul être vivant. Ils avaient espérés ne pas être les derniers, ne pas être les seuls. Malheureusement, et ils n'avaient su comment, ils s'étaient fait repérer. Ils avaient attirés l'attention et avaient étés obliger de fuir, de courir, de sauver leur peau tout simplement. Mais la fatigue les tenait, et du terrain ils perdaient. Leur ami, un brun à forte corpulence avait du mal à tenir le coup, à tenir la cadence, si bien que à bout de force il avait abandonné, rejoignant ainsi sa famille qui devait être dans le même état que lui. Bien sur aucun de ses deux amis n'avait voulu le laisser mais il était trop tard, à peine quelques secondes après le jeune homme rondouillard c'était fait mordre puis ensuite dévoré par ces personnes qui avaient perdue toute trace de sentiments.

La maison leur avait juste après tendue les bras, par cette lumière chaleureuse et rassurante qui les appelaient. Inconsciemment, l'homme est attiré par la lumière tel un papillon de nuit collé à la fenêtre d'une pièce éclairée. Depuis les débuts de l'Homme le noir, la pénombre ou la nuit est synonyme de danger. Le feu avait alors révolutionnait tout, leurs permettant de faire cuir la viande, de s'éclairer le soir mais aussi de faire fuir les bêtes féroces aux alentours. Des milliers d'années se sont écoulées, et toujours l'humain est effrayé du noir. Les enfants eux le comprenne bien, les monstres ne sortent que la nuit. On aurait pu dire que, effrayés, ces deux jeunes adulte n'avaient enfaîte qu'écouté leur par d'enfance en suivant la lumière.

Pourquoi Choji ?! Il était pourtant le plus méritant … de survivre comparé à nous … ! _Se lamentait une blonde._

Choji était ce même garçon corpulent, qui inconsciemment les avaient sauvé. Ce jeune homme était auparavant très gentil et calme. Il adorait manger, et n'était pas du tout complexé par son poids contrairement à son amie la blonde qui en était presque devenue anorexique. Celui-ci était le meilleur ami du brun nommé Shikamaru, un ami d'enfance. A dire vrai ces trois personnes se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable, leurs pères étant très proches les uns des autres. Et depuis ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté malgré les différences.  
Une vague de souvenir s'imposait alors dans l'esprit de la blonde, faisant redoublé ses pleurs qui mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise son voisin qui essayé du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi.

Et toi, c-comment fait-tu pour …. ne pas craquer ?! Choji est mort ! … C'était t-ton meilleur ami, bordel de merde ! _Poursuivait-elle._

Comment faisait-il ? Cela il se le demandait … Il avait envie de craquer, de pleurer, et de se laisser allé. Mais il se retenait, fierté d'homme mais aussi par respect. Son ami était mort et leur avait permis de vivre en se sacrifiant. Il voulait lui faire honneur, comme un homme en gardant tout pour lui et en prenant les reines. Shikamaru en bon cerveau pensait avant tous à la sécurité et au confort. Mais il se doutait qu'une fois la pression relâchée les sentiments feraient surface. Dans un élan de compassion mais aussi de soutien, la brun à tête d'ananas pris la blonde dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos. Surprise par ce geste Ino voulait relever la tête afin de croiser son regard mais celui-ci le détournait.

Vas-y pleure. Je suis là. _Consolait le génie._

Les paroles du brun étaient douce et réconfortante. Mais au fond de sa gorge, sa voix se cassé, trahissant son assurance. Sera-t-il encore là demain ? Pourra-t-il encore la protéger ? Choji les avait abandonné dans un sens … Lui aurait été plus à l'aise avec ce genre de rapport avec la blonde. Il était son confident, son soutien, son amour secret …

Oui, avec le temps Ino était tombée sous le charme du rondouillard gentil et chaleur. Shikamaru s'en était vite rendu compte mais n'avait rien dit, il voulait qu'elle se confit, qu'elle lui face par de ses sentiments par elle même. Le comble était qu'ils s'aimaient, mais n'osaient se l'avouer …

Merci Shika …

Il ne savait combien de temps ils étaient là assis sur le sol de cette cuisine, dans les bras de l'autre. Mais plus les heures passées et plus le brun commençait à fatiguer. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et bon faignant comme il était, il lui fallait ses heures de sommeil. Même en cette période de crise !

Shikamaru voulait faire part de son sommeil à la blonde, afin de la prévenir qu'il allait se coucher, mais c'était ravisé en remarquant que la blonde c'était endormie contre lui. Ses yeux était encore rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré encore un bon moment après s'être endormi. A ce moment, le brun examinait son amie, et s'avouait qu'elle était vraiment belle quand elle dormait. Ses long cheveux attachés en queue de cheval posaient sur ses hanches et sa mèche qui d'habitude ne lui cachée qu'un œil laissait son visage entier apparent. En lui remettant correctement sa mèche le jeune homme ramenait la blonde contre lui afin de la porter et la poser dans un lit.

La maison avait été visitée et sécurisée bien avant qu'ils ne se posent, et heureusement ou malheureusement pour eux la maison avait été abandonnée par ses propriétaires sûrement infectés à l'heure qu'il était.

Le brun montait les escaliers en bois de cette modeste maison d'un pas lent et léger. Comme il le pensait la jeune femme n'était absolument pas lourde, ce qui le ravissait, ne voulant pas faire de gros effort. Sous leurs poids, le vieux bois des marches craquait rompant ainsi le silence reposant des lieux. Bientôt ils devront la quitter, pour leurs bien, pour leurs sécurité. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce dont pensait Shikamaru n'était d'autre que le lit bien douillé qui l'attendait en haut des marches.

L'étage était composé de 2 chambres et une salle de bain, toutes liées par un petit couloir où plusieurs photos y étaient accrochées. En regardant de plus près ces images, le brun avait remarqué que les anciens habitant avait un enfant : une petite fille qu'il jugeait avoir 8 ans. Cela lui déchirait le cœur de la savoir morte, probablement dévorée, baignant dans son sang, entourée de ces choses répugnantes qui arpentent les rues. Une pauvre enfant qui devait encore rêver de princesse et de père noël.

Shikamaru avait posé délicatement son amie sur le lit parental. Ils allaient devoir dormirent ensemble, comme un couple, comme ces parents sur la photo. Dans un sens cela l'arrangé que la blonde dorme, elle n'aurait sûrement pas acceptée et l'aurai fait dormir par terre. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, le lit de l'enfant était beaucoup trop petit pour y accueillir une personne de taille adulte.

C'est en priant de ne pas être déranger pendant son sommeil, après avoir bien fermé volets et portes à clés, que le brun plongeait dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans un quartier des plus riche, une jeune femme brune accompagnée de son cousin arpentait les couloirs de son manoir, armes aux mains à la recherche de sa sœur. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Les portes et les coups de feu s'enchaînaient dans ce chaos qui régné. Une peur indescriptible leur tordait les entrailles. Et si elle ne survivait pas ? Et si elle se faisait mordre ?! Hanabi Hyuga sœur cadette d'Hinata et cousine de Neji était introuvable. Bien qu'ils aient regardés dans toutes les pièces, aucune trace visible du passage de la fillette. Et bientôt les derniers survivants de cette demeure ne serait plus et l'exploration ne pourrait plus continuer. Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Neji, grand brun au teint pâle et aux yeux nacrés était le portrait craché de son père, frère jumeau de son oncle. Il portait avec lui les trait droit et orgueilleux de la famille.

C'est donc en grand meneur que le brun prenais la tête des recherches, sa cousine surveillant ses arrières des monstres qu'étaient devenus les membres de cette si grande famille. Il savait bien qu'Hinata ne pourrait pas tenir le choque émotionnel indéfiniment, mais il lui faisait confiance. La brune était une personne au courage et à la résistance grande. Son père s'en étant personnellement chargé. Malgré son manque de force, la jeune femme trouver toujours une sortie dans les mauvaises situations, si bien qu'aujourd'hui elle était encore en vie auprès de son presque frère, qui était toujours là pour elle dans les mauvais moment, comme les bons. Leurs liens étaient si fort que certaines personnes doutaient l'inceste, ce qui exaspéré au plus haut point le brun qui ne désirait qu'une chose : protéger cette petite perle fragile.

Hinata ,nous n'avons plus le choix il faut partir ! _Hurlait le jeune homme._

Partir … Il avait repoussé au plus ce moment où ils devraient quitter les lieux, abandonnant en même temps la cadette qui, il en était sûr, était encore vivante cachée quelque part. Mais avait-il le droit de risquer leur vies sur un simple ressentiment ? Cela lui déchirait le cœur de laisser ainsi sa cousine, mais qu'en était-il d'Hinata ? Sa sœur. Elle devait mourir de l'intérieur, se briser, se déchirer. Comme une balle en plein en cœur ,voila les mots exact. Imaginez-vous perdre la personne qui vous est le plus cher au monde, la savoir mourante ou en danger et ne pouvoir rien faire. Un sentiment d'impuissance prend alors par de nous, nous donnant l'impression de n'être rien, de ne pas être capable de protéger ceux que l'ont aime …

N-non … Non … On ne peux pas la laisser seul avec ces zombis ,Neji ! Imagine … C-ce qu'elle vie en ce m-moment … Seul … à nous attendre. _Disait-elle._

La jeune femme parlait d'une voix brisée, interrompu par des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait à retenir. Laisser sa sœur ? Non pour elle il en était hors de question ! Si c'était elle qui avait disparue ? Hanabi ne l'aurait jamais laissée tomber, elle l'aurait cherchée comme elle elle le fait. Si Neji voulait continuer, qu'il en soit ainsi, elle irai seul.

Je-je ne la laisserais pas tomber ! Si tu veux … part ! Moi je continue … _Disait la brune._

Mais tu ne comprend pas ! On va mourir ici si ça continue !

Leur dispute, qui au début ce voulait être discret, avait alertée tous les infectés des environs. Pourtant aucun ne semblait s'en rendre compte, défendant leur point de vue : Hanabi ou partir.


	2. Chapter 2

Après s'être débarrassés des gêneurs affamés de chaires fraîches, les deux adolescents courraient à travers le manoir repeint de rouge et à l'odeur acre et putride. Cela ne faisait pourtant qu'à peine une heure que les infectés avaient commencés à attaquer et pourtant la fin du monde semblait si proche au milieu de cette anarchie. Sur leur passage, les personnes qu'ils avaient autrefois côtoyés se retournaient et les poursuivaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, certains avec un bras en moins, d'autre une jambe, ou aussi avec les tripes à l'air. Le spectacle en était effrayant. A peine 5 minutes après leur début de course, une horde de mort s'était faite. Mais ils devaient y arriver ! Pour leurs parents qui aurait souhaités leur survie mais aussi pour la cadette qui avait disparue. Ils la retrouveraient.

Finalement Hinata avait écoutée sont cousin et avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas que la vie de sa sœur qui était en jeu, mais aussi la leur. Comment pouvaient-ils la sauver si eux aussi étaient infectés ? Comment lui venir en aide si ils voulaient la tuer ?

Bien sur si Hanabi n'était jamais retrouvée, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Non au grand jamais.

Plus la course s'éternisait plus la fatigue commençait à la les toucher et les zombies à les rattraper. Neji cherchait toujours un moyen de s'enfuir de ce cauchemar tout en hurlant le nom de sa jeune cousine, la main d'Hinata dans la sienne. Les cadavres sur le sol les freinaient et le sang les faisaient glisser. Ils ne savaient plus par où sortir, la porte d'entrée étant bloquée par une deuxième horde d'infectés. La taille du bâtiment aurait pu les aider à semer leurs poursuivants, mais pris dans leur propre piège le manoir était devenu un labyrinthe. Les couloirs étaient méconnaissables par les meubles et les décorations broyées par la foule. La lumière des lustres crépitait accentuant l'ambiance morbide et les cris des survivants résonnaient entre les murs.

Passant devant une fenêtre cassée, le brun c'était vite arrêté le regard sur l'horizon. Au loin on pouvait voir les maisons et appartement prendre feu, les sirènes des pompiers ce faisaient entendre jusque l'autre bout de la ville et les citoyens courraient dans tout les sens, poursuivis eux aussi par ces cadavres. Le K.O n'était pas que chez eux, mais bien dans toute la ville. Était-il aussi le cas pour la ville voisine ?  
Enlevé de ses pensées par Hinata qui tirait sur son bras, Neji c'était rendu compte que les zombies de tout à l'heure les avaient retrouvés. Mais comment avaient-ils faits ? La maison était pourtant si grande …

Le regard du brun anciennement posé sur l'attroupement passé de Hinata à la fenêtre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix … Jamais ils n'arriveraient à sortir de cette endroit par la porte. Plus le jeune homme réfléchissait plus le groupe s'avançait.

Il va falloir sauter, _avait-il déclaré d'un ton désolé._

Quoi ? La brune avait écarquillée grand les yeux. Ils étaient au premier étage, jamais ils ne survivraient à la chute ! Et tant bien que si, ils ce feraient dévorer à l'arrivée ! Hinata n'était absolument pas d'accord, elle n'était pas suicidaire, non merci.  
Mais n'attendant pas la réponse de sa cousine, le brun avait pris la jeune femme dans ces bras, un bras sous ses genoux et un autre soutenant son dos. Maintenant au dessus de la fenêtre, la jeune femme pouvait voir le cadavre d'une personne étalé sur l'herbe encore fraîche. Celui ci avait sûrement eu la même idée qu'eux et ce retrouvait maintenant la tête retournée, une jambe sur l'épaule et un bras plus que tordu formant un S. Vraiment cette idée n'était pas bonne du tout ! S'ils sautaient, ils finiraient comme lui.

N-non ! A-Attend ! _Essayait de protester la brune, prise de panique._

Trop tard, il venait de sauter, la jeune femme dans ses bras fortement serrée contre sa poitrine afin de la protéger de l'impacte. Les infectés qui eux n'avaient pas sautés, restaient en hauteur sur le rebord de la fenêtre à les regarder de leurs yeux blanc vide d'émotion. Pendant leur chute, pendant un instant, alors que leurs cheveux entamaient un ballé, ils se sentaient libre et porté par le vent. Ils avaient l'impression de voler, partir loin de cette journée cauchemardesque. L'espace d'un instant ils venaient de voyager, s'en aller pour un pays imaginaire où le sang n'existait pas.  
Malheureusement, l'atterrissage n'était pas aussi tendre et plaisant. Il faisait même très mal pour un certain jeune homme qui avait pris l'impacte de plein dos. Les épines et les branches les plus épaisses des buissons sur lesquels ils avaient atterrit entaillées la chaire du pauvre brun, qui portait encore sur lui le poids de sa cousine. La douleur était tellement insupportable qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier, de hurler et extérioriser toute cette souffrance. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé une telle torture pour ses os. Alors qu'Hinata c'était relever sans peine de son cousin, celui ci par contre ne pouvait plus bouger, trop souffrant. Mais pourtant, il fallait qu'il ce lève.

Hinata … _Soufflait le jeune homme un œil fermé,_ Aide moi à me relever s'il te plaît.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hinata l'aidait donc à se relever tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire encore plus de mal. La pauvre avait pris l'impact pour deux personnes. Pour elle. Elle se sentait vraiment minable et aussi lourd qu'un boulet. Depuis combien de temps était-elle accrochée aux jambes de son cousin ? Combien de temps la traînait-il derrière son dos, toujours à veiller sur elle ? Bien trop de temps à son goût. La brune voulait prendre son envole, se débrouiller toute seule, comme la femme qu'était sa mère il y a de ça quelque années. Elle avait pris comme résolution pour cette année 2016 de se trouver un petit copain, qui l'aimerai autant qu'elle l'aurait aimé. Elle s'imaginait mariée à 22 ans, emménager dans une grande maison avec jardin, avoir des enfants, un garçon et une fille de préférence. Peut être même avoir un chien, qui jouerait avec les bambins. Pourrait-elle encore ne serait-ce qu'espérer une vie normal maintenant ?  
Neji était maintenant dans un sale état et ses cris avaient alertés les macabres de leur présence. Les zombis qui normalement dans les films avançaient assez lentement ne devait pas être les mêmes que par chez eux, car apparemment les leurs étaient beaucoup plus rapide. Il fallait donc faire vite, car sinon leurs boyaux bien au chaud dans leurs abdomen ne serait bientôt plus que purée.

La brune avait alors pris le bras droit de son cousin afin de le placer sur ses épaules et de l'aider à marcher. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'ils traînent ! Les morts vivant courraient maintenant dans leur direction et rien ne montré qu'ils pouvaient se défendre.

En réfléchissant vite et bien, Hinata avait balayé des yeux l'environnement. Une cachette, un endroit sûr, voilà ce qu'il leur fallait, combattre avec cette horde serait signé leurs arrêt de mort. Et dieu soit loué la cabane du jardinier avait l'air en bonne état et pouvait bien supporter une foule de zombi déchaîné quelques temps. Avec beaucoup de difficulté la brune et son cousin traversaient cette petite distance entre eux et la cabane, qui leur semblait pourtant si loin. Leurs cœur battaient vite et leur souffle était saccadé. Neji aidait sa cousine du mieux qu'il pouvait en forçant et poussant sur ses jambes afin d'être le moins lourd et encombrant possible, et cela semblait marcher puisque la jeune femme gagnait de la vitesse contre les monstres qui la poursuivaient. Ils y étaient bientôt, plus qu'une dizaine de mètre et enfin ils auraient étés en sécurité.

Mais seulement voilà, sortie de nul part un zombie s'était comme interposé entre eux et leur porte de sortie contre cette enfer. L'infecté était vraiment à vomir, son dos courbait le faisait basculer en arrière, une partie de sa cervelle était à libre et surtout, ce qui avait le plus dégoûtait les deux jeunes gens était son œil gauche qui pendouillé hors de son orbite encore tenue par le nerf optique. Du sang parsemait ses habits pour la plupart déchirés et plein de boue, une de ses jambes tremblé dangereusement, menaçant de cédé sous son poids. Cela n'aurait aucunement surpris les Hyuga si dans un peu plus d'une semaine ce corps purulent serait en état de décomposition avancé.

Prise de courage mais aussi dans un instinct de survie, Hinata continuait d'avancer dangereusement vers le cadavre ambulant et levait bien haut sa jambe droite afin de la fracasser contre le crâne déjà à moitié ouvert de sa victime grâce à son talon. Heureusement pour elle, celui-ci était tombé au premier coup, et ils avaient pu rentrer chez le jardinier, qui avait laissé la porte ouverte. Neji, qui ne voulait pas laisser sa cousine faire tout le travail c'était défet de son emprise protectrice pour bien barricader la porte. Ils étaient dedans, et il ne fallait en aucun cas que les cadavres entre. Une seule porte habitait la cabane, et c'était la porte d'entrée.

Le jardinier, qui vivait sur le terrain des Hyuuga était très vieux mais avait très bon goût pour ce qui était de la décoration, meublant son petit T3 de meubles moderne et confortable. Le salon, qui faisait aussi office d'entrée était de couleur blanche et beige. Il y avait très peu de couleur mais une grande harmonie y était installé. Les murs étaient peint de couleur blanche eux aussi habillés de tableaux affichant des spirales et des arabesques. Le canapé devait être coûteux car eux yeux de la brune, celui-ci avait l'air extrêmement confortable, et la table basse semblait se déplier de dessous, comme un petit coffre caché. Une cheminé de couleur beige foncé dominait l'ensemble de la pièce, pour mètre un peu de chaleur en hiver. Vraiment, c'était à se demander si leur jardinier ne mener pas une double vie.

Hinata … _Soufflait le brun, demandant de l'aide à sa cousine._

Oui ? Tu a mal où Neji ? _S'approchait la concerné._

Mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir … et … je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur les jambes. _Le jeune homme avait du mal à finir ses phrases._ Pourrais-tu aller voir si ce vieux fou a de la pommade ?

Bien, en attendant installe toi j'arrive, _lui conseillait la perle._

Passant du salon à un petit couloir de couleur lui aussi blanc, la brune prenait sont temps à ouvrir chaque porte sur son passage afin de trouver la salle d'eau. Malgré la clarté des murs qui étaient habillaient de plusieurs photos personnelles, l'atmosphère qui y régné n'était pas rassurante pour la jeune fille. Pour elle, ce long couloir manqué de luminosité. Les portes contrairement à leur support étaient de couleur wangé. Leurs poignée était fait de métal gris qui n'allait absolument pas avec le reste de la décoration si bien soigné. La première porte ouverte, Hinata y avait vu une chambre verte banche et noir, assez petite avec le strict minimum, avec en petit plus une petite télévision noir. Mais ce n'était pas ici que la pharmacie s'y trouvait. La deuxième porte poussait, elle tombait sur la cuisine qui elle aussi était très moderne dans les couleurs rouge et noir, les plus connues et chercher niveau esthétique. Les murs encore blanc eux aussi, tranchaient les couleurs foncées et la brune sentait qu'elle aimerait cuisiner dans ces lieux bien entretenus. La troisième porte, était enfin la salle de bain. Bleu et blanche, meublé de grands miroirs surplombant les murs elle donnait une impression de grandeur indéfinie. Une baignoire cachait par un rideau bleu promettait de bonne détendes et les petits trou dans celle-ci montré qu'un système jacuzzi était installé. Mais comment un jardinier pouvait se permettre de telles extravagances ?! La paye que donnait le père patriarche était simplement et irréfutablement généreuse. Beaucoup trop au goût de la brune. En faisant un peu plus attention, Hinata avait remarqué quelque chose derrière la porte qu'elle tenait encore par la poignée. La pharmacie tant recherchée était cachée par ici, un peu discrète. Une fois ouverte, on pouvait voir que celle-ci contenait bien plus qu'un médecin de garde en avait. Encore une fois le jardinier ne manquait de rien. Du désinfectant, des pansement, des antidouleurs, des bandages et plusieurs sorte de crème … Tout y était.

Une fois les objets recherchés en possession, la perle retournait voir son presque-frère. Celui-ci s'était installé sur le canapé comme lui avait conseillée sa cousine quelque temps plus tôt, le dos allongé et une jambe pendante sur le coté posait sur le sol. Sa tête était soutenue par un coussin, et un bras couvrait ses yeux afin de se cacher de la lumière. Il dormait sûrement, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller il devait être exténué, comme elle.  
Décidant de le laisser se reposer, Hinata avait posé les médicaments et autres sur la table basse, à côté de son cousin, pour enfin aller se reposer elle aussi de cette épuisante course poursuite matinal. Il devait être midi maintenant, elle ferait à manger après.  
Direction la chambre. 


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher quand la brune s'était réveillée. Elle avait très bien dormit dans ce grand lit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été aussi confortable et agréable pour le dos. Son sommeil n'avait pas était habitée par des rêves ou des cauchemars, non, elle avait tous simplement sombré dans les bras noirs de Morphée. Son sommeil avait était lourd et très réparateur, elle se sentait d'attaque comme si rien ne pouvait braver son moral d'acier. Mais bien vite, la jeune femme était redescendu sur terre en se remémorant les événements passé. L'invasion de zombis, le manoir détruit, sa sœur disparût et son cousin blessé … Qu'avait-il bien put se passer pour qu'ils en soit arrivés là aujourd'hui ? Comment cela avait put ce produire ? Un rat porteur d'un nouvelle maladie ? Une expérience ratée ?  
Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient en elle, et un mal de crâne lui prenait la tête, comme si l'on passer son cerveau sous rouleau compresseur. Le sol tanguait et elle se dirigeait vers le salon afin de voir comment Neji se portait.

Encore allongé sur le canapé, le dos reposé, il regardait la télé. Sur l'écran des informations, passant en boucle sur toutes les chaînes, disait aux survivants de ne pas sortir et d'attendre que les forces de l'ordre interviennent. Mais allaient-ils vraiment intervenir ? La gendarmerie de leur ville était beaucoup trop petite et n'avait pas assez d'effectif pour mobiliser tout les infectés. Et quand bien même essayaient-ils, ils se feraient tous mordre, tuer ou dévoré. Le mieux serait que l'armée intervienne directement dans cette histoire, mais la encore, il y avait d'autres priorités. Les personnages les plus important et influents sont mises en sécurité, bien avant que l'on ne s'occupe du petit peuple.

Il nous va falloir compter que sur nous-même maintenant, _soupirait Neji se parlant plus à lui même qu'à Hinata._

Il ne faudra faire confiance à personne et ne penser qu'à leur propre survie. Si seulement Hanabi était avec eux, cela les rassureraient. Ils sauraient qu'elle est en sécurité, non infectée ou même dévorée et digérée.

Bientôt ils devront sortir de la maison du jardinier, pour trouver un lieu plus sur, car malgré ce que disent les infos, il ne faut jamais resté au même endroit très longtemps. Et si, au lieux d'être attaqué par des , Hinata et Neji serait au mauvaise posture à cause de cambrioleurs, meurtriers et autre cinglés ? Et s'ils tueraient le cousin pour ensuite abuser de la cousine ? Non, pour des raisons de sécurité, les deux jeunes gens ne devait rester dans cette charmante maisonnette que quelques jours. D'ici quelques temps des pillards vont pointer le bout de leur nez. De plus, petit à petit les vivres manquerons et dans le même cas, ils devront sortir.

Toujours devant la télévision, Neji avait de plus en plus mal au dos. Cela ce voyait à son visage qui se durcissait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il devait sûrement avoir une vertèbre mal placé et peut être même une code de brisée. Hinata, l'ayant remarqué s'était munie des bandes et pommades déposées quelques heures auparavant sur la table basse, afin de soigner son cousin.

Quand la jeune femme avait voulu retourner son cousin, celui-ci retenait des gémissements de douleurs. Cela avait l'air grave, et plus il faisait de mouvements, plus son état empiré. Hinata ne voulait le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, c'est donc en refoulant sa timidité qu'elle se munie d'une paire de ciseau afin de découpé le T-Shirt du brun.

Je suis désolé Neji, _avait-elle dit le rouge aux joues_

Bien sur, Neji n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre. Il lui faisait confiance et ce n'était pas sa douce cousine qui allait lui charcuter ses vêtements sans raison. Il avait bien compris que si elle faisait cela, c'était pour lui éviter quelques douleurs de mouvement. De toute façon, le jeune homme se sentait incapable de l'enlever lui même. Il priait juste que la brune ne s'attarde pas trop sur ce petit passage gênant pour elle. Neji en était sur, Hinata n'avait sûrement jamais vu d'homme nu.

Et comme le cousin le pensait, la perle n'avait effectivement jamais vue de corps masculin. Alors quand le maillot était enfin entièrement coupé, en oubliant toute timidité et en laissant une vague de curiosité l'emporter, Hinata détaillait ce magnifique torse devant elle. Son cousin était plus que bien bâtit avec des abdominaux bien dessinés, des pectoraux en acier et une carrure importante et protectrice que la jeune avait toujours deviné. Comme plongé dans un rêve, la brune ne remarquait pas le regard insistant de Neji sur elle, et voulait toucher ces muscles si dure. Tout doucement, sa main s'approchait dangereusement du jeune homme, et après une caresse presque inexistante qui avait fait frissonner le brun, Hinata levait enfin les yeux vers le blessé. Leurs yeux s'étaient comme accrochés, pour ne plus se lâcher. Pour l'un ses yeux n'était remplis que de curiosité, et pour l'autre de l'incompréhension et la gène. Oui Neji était gêné, il ne savait comment réagir au comportement de sa cousine qu'il aimait secrètement. Il savait que c'était mal, que cela révélait de l'inceste, alors il n'avait jamais rien dit tout en continuant a veiller sur sa belle cousine. Au début, ne comprenant pas ses sentiments à l'égare de la perle, le jeune homme les refoulait ce qui le rendait agressif envers Hinata. Puis au fils des années, il avait accepté le fait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, et continuait à vivre son amour caché.

Toujours à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, c'était Hinata qui avait rompu le contact en redescendant de son nuage, et prenant conscience de la situation plus que gênante, les yeux baissés et le feu aux joues.

Re-retourne toi s'il te plais, _essayait-elle de dire de sa petite voix._

Neji s'était donc retourné, comme lui avait demandé sa cousine. Lui aussi était gêné alors tournait le dos était pour lui une bonne façon de cacher son trouble. Derrière lui, il entendait la jeune fille s'affairer aux préparations. Le jeune homme n'était absolument pas douillé, mais cette fois-ci était différente car sa chute avait été rude et forte douloureuse : il craignait le pire.

Et ses craintes étaient fondées, car quand sa cousine venait à poser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son coton rempli de désinfectant sur ses plaies, c'était un combat à l'intérieur de lui même qui se menait. En serrant les dents, le brun essayait de se retenir de hurler. Des épines s'était implantées dans son dos et Hinata tentait tous pour les enlever. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si, à son levé il découvrait les sièges du canapé en sang.

J'ai bientôt fini Neji, il ne reste plus qu'à bander le tous, _consolait Hinata._

Bander le tous, et enfin cette torture allait cesser. Comme il avait hâte ! Pas que sa cousine ne soit pas délicate, non au contraire ! Le brun était bien content que ce soit elle et pas une autre qui se soit chargé de lui, qui sais, il aurait pu tombé sur une bourrin incompétente. Et puis au fond de lui il aimait que l'on prennent soin de lui.  
Sans prévenir et faire de bruit, Hinata avait surpris Neji en commençant déjà à mettre les bandes autour de son torse. Elle prenait encore une fois soin de ne pas lui faire de mal, la jeune femme serrait le tout mais pas trop non plus. Elle était décidément trop douce.

Voila, c'est fini.

Merci, _le remerciait-il en se repositionnent_

Tu à faim ? _Avait demandée Hinata connaissant déjà la réponse._

J'en mangerai un zombi, _rigolait le jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère._

Je ne connais pas le temps de cuisson, mais que dirais-tu d'un peu de porc avec des lègumes ? Ça devrait sûrement être meilleur, _essayait-elle de rentrer dans son jeux._

Ça me va !

Finalement le petit accident d'il y avait seulement quelques minutes était déjà oublié. Seul la bonne entente était restée, c'était ce qui importé.

Dans la ville d'Oto, dans le quartier riche, le calme régné en maître.

Les promeneurs qui parfois passaient par là étaient aujourd'hui absent. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, et le vent qui soufflait beaucoup trop fort à son goût ramener avec lui une odeur des plus désagréable. Tous cela ne présager rien de bon, et il n'aimait pas ça. Lui qui d'habitude aimait le calme et la tranquillité, aurait pourtant voulu un peu de mouvement, signe de vie.

Faisant demi-tour, le jeune homme partait d'un pas décidé et rapide les mains dans les poches. Il fallait qu'il rentre, et vite. Il devait vérifier quelque chose. Plus celui-ci avançait vers le centre, plus l'image des volets et portes barricadées s'imposait. Les chiens de gardes étaient rentrés, et les portails fermés. Il ce rappelait qu'une fois quand il était encore un enfant, une alerte aux nuages toxiques avait été lancée. Lui et ses parents avaient alors fermés toutes les fenêtres et bouchaient toutes les aérations afin d'échapper aux gaz. A cette époque son frère n'était pas encore arrivé. Était-ce la même chose aujourd'hui ? Alors lui aussi se devait de rentrer. Plus les secondes passaient plus le brun accélérait. Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. L'alerte n'avait pourtant pas était donnée ? Non ? Il l'aurait entendu, ça, il en était sur !

Et dire qu'il n'était parti qu'une nuit, chez un de ses amis. En sortant de l'appartement du garçon, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'autre coté de la ville était elle aussi assez silencieuse à sa sorti. Les seules personnes qu'il avait croisé étaient des ivrognes puant qui titubait dangereusement,et des SDF crevant la faim sur les trottoirs , rien de bien méchant.

Contrairement à d'habitude, le chemin qui menait à son foyer lui semblait bien long.

Enfin en face de chez lui, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le portail de fer noir qui avait coûté une fortune, était cabossé et arraché des murets. Le jardin si soigné et si fleuris de sa mère n'était plus qu'un champ tous juste labouré, les fleurs étaient déracinées et le gazon autrefois impeccable baignait dans la boue. Dans un reste de parterre remplie de jonquilles, le cadavre d'un homme en sang jonchait le sol, embaumant l'air d'un parfum putride. Le jeune homme était choqué. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi le jardin autrefois si beau était dans cette état là ? Pourquoi un homme mort ?  
Mais surtout, pourquoi la porte de sa maison était grande ouverte ?

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, le brun courrait maintenant chez lui, suivant le chemin de gravier blanc y menant. Il avait peur. Son mauvais présentement n'était pas une illusion. Et comme pour le ralentir, c'est pied ne faisait que s'emmêler sous la course, manquant de le faire tomber plus d'une fois. Son souffle pourtant très bon avait vite été perdu sous le coup de la panique, et ses cheveux si bien coiffé à leurs habitudes se battaient dans le vent. Il avait peur.

Arrivait en haut, le brun devant la porte déjà ouverte n'avait juste qu'à la pousser pour pouvoir passer. Et c'est d'une main hésitante qu'il l'écartait de son chemin, qui le séparait de la vérité. La porte qui d'habitude ne grinçait pas, laissait derrière elle un très long bruit strident qui avait surpris le jeune homme. Et ce son plus que désagréable avait alerté les zombis présent dans la maison, les faisant dévalés dans les escaliers de marbres brisés. Toutes ces personnes pleines de sang, que le brun avait pris auparavant pour des sans-abris n'étaient enfaîte que des monstres assoiffés de sang. Pris de panique, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Sasuke, dans un réflexe de survie avait fermé la porte de sa propre maison, restant dehors le regard grand. Pendant que le beau brun était figé sur place par l'incompréhension, les infectés eux s'acharnaient sur la porte de chêne, qui bien qu'elle soit solide, n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Et la vision d'une des charnières tombant l'avait fait réagir. Il devait se sauver de cette endroit et vite, la porte commençait à tangué dangereusement et les visses qui la tenaient contre le mur allaient bientôt s'envoler.

Sasuke courait alors vers le garage, dans l'espoir que ça bonne bécane y soit toujours. Il y tenait beaucoup, ce petit bijou qui coûtait une vrai fortune lui avait était offerte par son frère aîné Itachi, qui aujourd'hui était porté disparu. Et par chance sa moto était toujours intact, l'attendant sagement entre les voitures de luxes de son père. Son frère avait bon goût et lui avait confié une magnifique suzuki GSX- R1000 de couleur noir carbone. Il lui avait choisi cette couleur là, car il savait que Sasuke n'aimait pas les coloris vif, trop pète à l'œil pour lui et pas assez classe.

Alors le brun, toujours dans ses douloureux souvenir, avait enfourché sa moto de grands gestes et une fois la clef sur le contact, faisait ronronner le moteur. Les zombis quand à eux n'avaient pas tarder à le rejoindre, à cause des puissant bruits de moteur. Ils étaient devant le garage, comme un barrage de chaire en face du jeune homme, comme s'ils voulaient l'empêcher de passer ! Mais le jeune milliardaire n'ayant pas froid aux yeux avait foncé tête baissé dans le tas, tout en priant de ne pas tomber en court de route.

Barrez-vous, putains ! _Hurlait-il en se donnant du courage._

En équilibre sur la route arrière, Sasuke avançait sur sa moto, la roue avant contre les cranes des zombis qui essayaient d'attraper le jeune homme. Dans tout le boucan, l'on entendait les os des infectés se briser sous le poids du véhicule et la chaire se faire arracher. Le sang giclé de partout, rendant les zombis encore plus fou et violant. Le brun avait du mal à passer, et avait bien peur que son idée n'échoue. Mais la sortie n'était plus bien loin et dans un ou deux coups de point Sasuke était sauvé. D'un coup de poignée vive, il accélérait afin de partir loin de ce carnage, n'ayant même pas eu la possibilité de voir si ses parents étaient bien en sécurité. Mais il savait qu'ils s'en étaient sortit, ils s'en sortaient toujours. Les agents de sécurité les avaient sûrement aidé à monter à l'étage ou les auraient évacué vers un endroit plus sur. Sasuke l'espérait et prié. Ses parents étaient tous ce qu'il lui restait, s'il les perdait alors il serait perdu.

Ayant passé la foule de zombi, le brun roulait maintenant sur la route déserte. Seul quelques voitures garées sur le rebord du trottoir faisaient exception à la règle brisant ce continuel vide qui entourait le jeune homme. Au moins pensait-il avec le sourire triste, il n'était pas encombré dans les embouteillage. Mais où aller maintenant ?


	4. Chapter 4

Dans une école de faculté non loin du centre ville, l'anarchie régnée en mettre.

Les arbres qui entourés le bâtiment étaient fleuris de nombreuses petites fleurs taché de rouge autrefois blanche. La fontaine qui était installée au centre du parc était maintenant broyée, et l'eau qui y coulait n'était que de sang. Le paysage autrefois magnifiquement bien entretenue et joyeux n'était maintenant que macabre et désolation. Dans cette grande cour, des zombis déambulaient avec leurs pauvre carcasse moisie laissant le mauvais parfum de la mort derrière eux. Là-bas plus personne de vivant, rien que la mort.

Seulement dans une petite salle, dans un petit couloir des survivants paniqués ne savaient que faire et se disputés pour savoir qui allait faire quoi. Le petit groupe n'était composé que trois jeunes femmes.

Tu n'a pas à me donner d'ordre ! _S'énervait une étudiante aux cheveux rose._

Je ne te donne pas d'ordre mais un conseil, ma grande ! Si tu ne te tait pas d'ici 10 seconde je t'égorge, _crachait avec répondant la blonde coiffée de quatre petites couettes._

Allons les filles, calmez vous ils vont arrivaient, _essayait de se faire entendre la troisième._ Il faut faire moins de bruit.

En effet, il leur fallait faire le minimum de bruit si elles voulaient restées vivantes. Les zombis ne voyez serte pas très bien mais leur système auditifs était encore bon, tout comme leur odorat. Leur survie dépendait de leur entente, et de leur coopération. Seulement, les jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas se porter dans leur cœur. Et la petite brune aux long cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noisettes qui n'était autre que la troisième jeune femme, n'avait rien demandé de tout cela et paniquait à l'idée de voir les infectés défoncer la porte. Les jeunes femmes n'avaient rien pour ce défendre mise à part quelques règles et stylos qui n'auraient étés de toute façon d'aucune utilité. En d'autre thermes, elles ne devaient en aucun cas sortir et tout faire pour que les mort vivant reste de l'autre coté de la porte d'entrée qui était la seule.

Bon maintenant ça suffit ! _S'écriait la brune prise de courage._ Taisez-vous toute les deux ! Si on continue comme ça, on finira digérées d'ici une dizaine de minute !

La petite brune s'était enfin exprimé et avait extériorisé son mal-être. Elle ce sentait beaucoup plus légère, elle avait l'impression d'être forte et autoritaire. De l'autre coté, les deux jeunes femmes qui se disputaient quelques secondes auparavant étaient maintenant face à la troisième, le regard grand et la bouche entrouverte. Au premier abord cette fille leurs semblait simple et timide. Elles s'étaient promise de faire plus attention. Le son coupé, on pouvait entendre les gémissement faible de l'autre coté de la porte provenant des infectés. On devinait sans peine que déjà quelque uns avaient étés alerter par le vacarme et qu'ils arpentaient maintenant le couloir où leur salle se trouver.

Au début tout paraissez normal les professeurs donnaient leur cours d'un rythme lent et soutenue comme d'habitude. Les bons élèves étaient au premier rang pour la plupart tandis que les cancres monopolisés les places du fond. Certains prenaient note des dires du professeurs tandis que d'autre dormaient sur leurs table, cachés par un bouquin. Comme Temari la blonde à quatre couette, qui avait travaillé la moitié de sa nuit à jouer les serveuse dans un petit bars. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer ses études et ses parents non plus alors elle c'était mise à chercher des petits boulot qui l'aideraient à créée son avenir et étudier. Son caractère déjà fort dès son plus jeune age avait été encore plus renforcé grâce à son dure labeur. Elle avait mûrie, mais la fatigue était forte et toujours présente. Puis, l'alarme incendie s'était déclenchée. Apparemment le problème venais du gymnase juste à coté du bâtiment. Les règles étaient les règles, élèves comme professeurs devaient quitter les locaux pour se réfugier dehors, loin de tout danger. Leur enseignant les avaient alors, comme il ce doit, dirigés dehors par une des portes de secours. Non pas les premiers arrivaient, la petite troupe s'était alors ranger en rang afin que le professeurs puise faire le compte. Tout le monde était là. Il leur avait fallut attendre un quart d'heure avant que le problème ne soit réglé . Il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. Rassurés, les groupes pouvaient rentrer en classe afin de poursuivre leur cours. Mais un cri à crever les tympans s'était fait entendre, une jeune fille à peine majeur se faisait mordre par un homme blessé et affamé. Au premier abord l'ont aurai pu pensé à un sans abris avec ses vêtements déchirés et sont odeur de rat mort. Personne n'aurai cru à un zombie, cela n'existait que dans les films et pourtant … Les enseignant voulant porter secours à la jeune élève s'étaient alors fait mordre à leur tour. Le sang giclé de partout, les étudiants qui pour la plupart son calme et réfléchis étaient en panique. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens, essayant d'échapper à l'épidémie qui se propagée vite. Certains avaient réussi à passer les barrières fermé du parc pendant que d'autre se réfugier dans les couloirs et classes. Comme les trois jeunes filles qui avaient eu la même idée de survivre en se cloîtrant le temps que les choses s'apaise. Elles ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant, elles n'avaient pas hésités à se suivre et s'aider afin de se cacher.  
Une fois à l'abri et enfermées, les étudiantes avaient attendu bon nombres d'heures, espérant les secours qui n'arrivaient pas. Peut être étaient-ils eux aussi infectés ? Peut être avaient-ils d'autre zones importante à nettoyer ? Elles ne savaient que faire, alors elles entendaient, encore et encore. Deux nuits étaient alors passée, la faim les guettée depuis un moment déjà et rester confinées à dormir sur des chaises rassemblées rendait les nerfs de certaines à bout.

Il fallait qu'elles trouvent une solution, un moyen de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment sans mourir de préférence. Elles avaient toutes de la familles qu'elles voulaient toutes revoir et en bonne santé. Elles avaient hâte de sortir pour enfin sentir l'air frais sur leurs joues et entendre une nouvelle fois les moineaux chanter leur joie de vivre. Elles voulaient retrouver une vie normal.

Néanmoins, sans plan leur petite escapade ne durerait pas. Il leur fallait une idée, une bonne idée pour pouvoir sortir de la salle sans se faire entendre, sans se faire sentir par l'ennemi.

Il nous faut un plan. _Continuait la brunette tout en réfléchissant._

Ses deux voisines, comprenant enfin la gravité de la situation et oubliant leur querelle, c'étaient mises elles aussi à chercher une porte de sortie. Un cadeaux de Dieu ou bien un miracle n'était pas envisageable, bien que la solution aurait était facile. Il leur fallait un super plan. Un super plan …. Un super plan … Où elles ne se feraient pas mordre ….

Pendant que la rose aux cheveux colorés passée devant la fenêtre, elle jetait un regard sur celle-ci. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite sur le parc de repos que possédait leur fac. Elles avaient une belle vue d'ici. Elles avaient vue sur toute la cour. La jeune femme buguait alors un petit instant. Et si la solution était simplement sous leurs yeux ?

Oh mon dieux ! Les filles j'ai trouvée ! _S'exclamait la femme aux cheveux roses, heureuse de sa trouvaille._

Chute ! Moins fort Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvée alors ? _Demandait la blonde._

Nous allons nous échapper par la fenêtre ! _Annonçait-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

Mais comment ? Et avec quoi ? _Se questionnait Tenten pas très emballée par l'idée._

Avec quoi ? Ah ! Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir une idée qu'elle s'était empressée de l'annoncer. Elle se sentait un peu bête. Il fallait avouer son idée n'était pas mal du tout ! Même bien trouvée ! Mais le problème était celui qu'avait pointé son amie avec quoi allaient-elles descendre ? Rien ne pouvait vraiment les aider dans cette salle de classe tout à fait banal, ou aucun équipement ou autre n'était à disposition. Dans le gymnase, elles auraient trouvées des cordes pour sortir. Mais seulement elles n'y étaient pas, et puis si elles étaient dans le gymnase, elles n'auraient pas non plus besoin de cordes. Sakura réfléchissait trop. Elle voulait vraiment bien faire, et la plupart du temps la jeune femme arrivait à se dépêtre de nombreuses situations embarrassante. Mais cette fois-ci était diffèrent ce n'était pas l'honneur d'une soirée ou d'une histoire d'amour, non ! Leurs vie étaient en jeu et la rose ne voulait pas se tromper. La solution était déjà à moitié trouvée, il ne fallait plus que régler quelques détailles et elles seraient libres !

Mais voilà, elles bloquaient. Les tables et les chaises ne servaient à rien cette fois ci. Les jeter par la fenêtre ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention et les meubles s'éclateraient en morceau du haut de ce deuxième étage. Les bouches d'aérations sont beaucoup trop petites pour y passer comme dans les films d'actions, il leur était aussi donc impossible de passer pas là. La rose aux yeux vert anis cherchait maintenant dans ses souvenirs les plus profond. Elle avait vue tant de films où les héros s'en sortaient de façons plus insolite les unes que les autres elle pouvait bien s'en inspirer non ?

Plus elle cherchait et plus ses idées étaient ridicules. Mettre le feu aux couloirs, casser le murs d'à côté, grimper les murs jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, se pendre, devenir cannibale … Tout y passer. Parfois la jeune femme se demandait d'où pouvais bien lui sortir de telles idées. Mais dans le lot, une idée en particulier lui plaisait, et l'appelait à la faire partager. Selon elle, ce plan était peut être le moins dangereux pour elles. Seulement, son idée n'allait pas plaire elle en était sûr. Leur image serait ternie et en se sortant d'un problème, elles en rencontrerons peut-être d'autres à la suite. C'est en hésitant que la jeune femme faisait part de son idée saugrenue.

Les amies … Je sais que cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais j'ai un plan. _Commençait doucement Sakura_. D'abord avez vous trouver des solutions ? Des idées qui pourraient nous aider ?

Non. _Disait d'une même voix triste les deux autres._

Alors voilà. L'idée de descendre par la fenêtre m'ait resté, aussi j'ai chercher comment allons nous faire … Et j'ai penser qu'en attachant nos vêtements les uns avec les autres l'ont pourraient sûrement arriver au moins au premier étage. Alors ?

Attendant la réaction des filles, Sakura espérait du font du cœur que ses deux camarades de guerre accepteraient son plan. Pour Temari et Tenten, les réflexion étaient toutes autres. L'une se demandait si cela pouvait bien marcher tandis que l'autre se demandait si elles seraient alors toute nue. Question idiote mais détail primordiale pour la brune qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'être en tenue d'Ève dehors, avec peut être d'autre survivants.

Pourquoi pas !? _Lançait la blonde emballée par l'idée de sortir enfin de ces quatre murs._ C'est vrai que passer par le porte n'est pas la meilleur solution.

Non mais vous ne vous sentez pas bien dans votre tête où quoi ?! _S'offusquait la dernière, surprise de la blonde._

Bah quoi ? Lançait la plus grande. T'a une meilleur idée peut être ? Non ? Alors faisons confiance à Sakura.

Mais et si des pervers nous voyaient d'en bas ? Si des gens nous voyaient d'en bas ?! _La jeune femme aux yeux noisette commençait maintenant à paniquer._

Avec le peu de monde qu'il doit rester en ce moment dans les alentours ça m'étonnerait ! _Rigolait la rose qui n'avait pas osé intervenir avant._

Elle à raison et puis tu sais, si l'ont reste ici nous mourrons de faim … Je t'en pris Tenten, je veux revoir mes frères … _Suppliait Temari, la mine contrit._

Un petit silence c'était alors installé. Tenten hésitait, elle avait très peur et ne savait pas se qui leur arriverait une fois en bas. Elle craignait se faire violer une fois en bas, ou alors dévorée par les monstres affamés. Ses amies avaient une famille, mais elle ? Qui l'attendait aujourd'hui ? Sûrement pas sa famille d'accueil qui c'était empressée de la mettre dehors une fois la majorité passée. Seulement la jeune femme ne devait pas pensé qu'à elle. Les filles attendaient toujours sa réponse qui commençait à tarder.

Soit … _S'était enfin décidé Tenten, regrettant déjà ses paroles._

A ce simple mot, ses deux camardes s'étaient mises alors à sautiller de joie dans tout les sens comme des enfants à noël. Elles allaient enfin sortir. A peine avait telle acceptait que les jeunes femmes commençait déjà à se déshabiller des peu de vêtements qu'elles portaient. Elles n'iraient pas très loin ça elle en étaient sur, mais la faim et surtout la soif les poussaient à faire des choix qu'auparavant, elles n'auraient jamais fait. Habillées seulement d'une jupe, d'une chemise, d'une veste, et de chaussettes conforme au règlement, les demoiselles n'avaient pas grand chose à attacher l'un à l'autre.

D'un air triste et désolée, Sakura, celle qui avait lancée l'idée de départ avait dit alors :

Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je crois qu'on va devoir y laisser aussi nos sous-vêtements.

Trouvant que la jeune fille allait beaucoup trop loin, la timide Tenten était prise d'une grande colère. Elle ne voulait pas être nue ! Elle avait déjà fait de gros effort pour ses amies, elle ne voulait plus continuer.

Quoi !? Hors de question ! Tu est lesbienne ma parole pour penser des choses comme ça ?! _C'était-elle emportée, ne faisant attention à ce quel disait._

Un silence de mort s'était à la suite de ces paroles installé. Sakura qui était déstabilisée par la réplique de la brune ne disait rien, tandis que Tenten n'avait pas encore remarquait que ses paroles avaient peut être touchées un point sensible. Il y avait aussi Temari, qui s'empéchait de rigoler de la situation et de la remarque de son amie. Elle voulait savoir la suite, comme dans les séries télé où des secrets resurgisses toujours. La blonde n'intervenait donc pas, attendant la réponse de Sakura.

Mais ...Mais je ne te permet pas ! _Tentait de se défendre la rose devenue rouge._

Toujours dans cette même maison, Ino commençait réellement à s'ennuyer. Cela faisait maintenant trois voir même quatre jours qu'ils étaient cloîtrés dans ce bâtiment. Celui-ci était confortable et chaleureux mais plus rien ne se passait. Les chaînes télévision ne fonctionnaient plus, il n'y avait plus de réseaux et les quelques dvd en leur possession avaient déjà étaient vus et revus x fois.

Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu ! _Criait la blonde du canapé._

Quoiiiii ?! _S'énervait déjà son ami_

Je m'ennuie ! _Criait-elle toujours, d'une voix triste cette fois-ci._

Le brun n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre à la jeune femme. Il la connaissait par cœur il savait qu'elle avait besoin de sortir, de bouger, d'acheter. Elle voulait voir Choji, elle voulait retourner en arrière et tout changer. Lui aussi voulait faire toutes ses choses, mais sortir serait trop dangereux et la nourriture ne manquait pour l'instant pas encore. D'ici quelques jours, ils partiraient. Mais Shikamaru repoussait ce jours à chaque excuse, il était bien ici, et ne voulait pas partir. Son amie d'enfance s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle faisait la cuisine pendant des heurs dès qu'elle trouver une recette intéressante. Il n'avait pas à ce plaindre, elle était une vrai chef. Encore une chose qui la ramenait à l'Akimishi … Intérieurement et secrètement le génie, comme l'appelaient ses parents, jalousait Choji. Il n'avait pas un beau physique, n'était pas un sur-doué comme lui, ni une vedette de cinéma mais il avait la blonde. 


	5. Chapter 5

Oubliant la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle les trois étudiantes étaient, et oubliant surtout cette égard de dernière minute les jeunes femmes avaient convenue que la situation était assez gênante pour en rajouter. Elles étaient stressées, à bout de nerfs, avaient froid et faim. Elles espéraient toutes s'en sortir indemne ne sachant même pas se qui les attendaient en bas. Au fond d'elles elles bouillonnaient ayant hâte de sortir enfin de cette salle à la longue étouffante, mais une autre partie de leur esprit leur criait qu'un danger imminent les attendaient. Leur instinct criait qu'elles étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur. Mais l'appel de l'air frais, et le manque d'eau les faisaient prendre des risques.

Tenten, toujours aussi perplexe de cette situation plus que douteuse n'avait toujours pas enlevée _cette_ question de sa tête. « Tu est lesbienne ma parole pour penser des choses comme ça ?! » Cette question gênante et malvenue avait vite était balayée par les réprimandes de Temari mais la réponse restait en suspense. Et si la rose profitait de cette folle histoire pour les reluquer, elle et la blonde ? A cette pensée la brune s'était retournait vers la rose qui en effet était en train de la reluquer. Plus précisément sa poitrine soutenue de son soutiens-gorge blanc. Alors elle était de ce bord là ? Tenten se promis de faire un peu plus attention.

Résignée, la brune soupirait. Bien ! Soit ! Elle sortirait par cette fenêtre. Prenant son courage à deux mains la lycéenne s'avançait vers la sortie et s'appuyait sur le bord afin de regarder ce qui l'attendait en bas. Des zombis couvert de sang et de moisissures peuplaient la cours bétonnée. Il y en avait moin que dans le bâtiment dans lequel elles étaient mais le risque était quand même grand. Dans un regard un peu perplexe Tenten avait posait ses yeux sur leur corde fortune : des vêtement attachés les uns aux autres. Cela avait l'air assez solide mais les tissus tiendraient-ils le coup au bout de la troisième personne ?

Écoute, je sais que tu as peur -comme nous d'ailleurs- mais il faut vraiment qu'on sorte ! _Tentait de la convaincre Temari._

Je sais ... _lâchait faiblement Tenten._

Si ça peut te rassurer je veux bien passer la première _, enchaînait la rose._

Après un bref regard vers elle, la brune se dit pourquoi pas ? Elle ne faisait pas spécialement confiance à Sakura depuis cette petite découverte intime sur les orientations de la jeune fille. Elle savait que sa réaction et son comportement vis à vis d'elle était puéril et homophobe mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Après tous, personne ne lui avait expliqué l'étiquette à suivre dans ses moments.

Oui je veux bien, merci. _Rougissait-elle._

Sakura, non sans une légère angoisse avait pris la corde de vêtements attachés d'une poigne de fer et commençait à descendre par la fenêtre sous les yeux attentif de ses amies. La rose avait toujours eu beaucoup de force dans les bras, ce n'était donc pas si dure pour elle de s'accrocher.

Regardant en bas et où le tissus s'arrêtait, elle en conclue qu'a la fin de sa décente elle devrait sauter d'environ 4m. Elle devait particulièrement faire attention à ne pas louper son saut au risque de se casser une cheville. Elle devait aussi surveiller les infectés qui pour l'instant ne l'avaient pas encore remarqués. Elle était presque à la fin avant de remarquer un 4x4 rouler dans la rue de leur lycée. Voyant un nouveau survivant avec un moyen de transporte, Sakura ne s'était pas manquée de le faire remarquer à ses camarades.

Les filles ! Regardez là bas, une voiture ! _S'écriait la première._

Oh mon dieux mais c'est vrai tu as raison ! _Disait Temari les yeux grand ouvert._

Hooohéééé ! _Lui faisait de grand signe Tenten._

C'est génial la voiture viens dans notre direction ! 

En effet, le tout terrain semblait les avoir remarqué et roulait maintenant à tout vitesse vers les jeunes filles défonçant en passant le portail en fer qui était fermé. Tout ce tintamarre avait aussi alerté les zombies qui s'empressait de courir vers la voiture qui leur roulait dessus. Au moins on pouvait dire que le conducteur n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Folle de joie d'avoir un nouvel allié, Sakura s'était dépêchée de finir sa décente et de sauter gracieusement sur le bitume et de courir vers le véhicule qui lui ouvris amicalement la porte. Oubliant leur tenue légère les filles n'avaient absolument pas pensées à un pervers ou violeur. Ce nouvel arrivant était vu comme un sauveur, une porte de sortie ou encore une bouée de sauvetage. Temari fut donc la deuxième à suivre la rose et enjamber la fenêtre. Elle faisait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour enfin sortir de cette enfer. Elle s'imaginait déjà prendre dans ses bras ses frères, les embrasser partout et ne plus les quitter.

Dans cette fameuse voiture, un jeune homme à la coiffure châtain délabrée y était au volant. A ses cotés, sur le siège passagé avant un gros chien au pelage blanc immaculé léchait le visage de la nouvelle arrivante un peu surprise. Dans un grand sourire, le conducteur s'était retourné pour se présenter. 

Bonjours mademoiselle, je me nomme Kiba et voici mon chien Akamaru.

Bonjours et merci beaucoup monsieur de nous venir en aide ! _Essayait de parler la rose repoussant gentiment le canidé._

Vous savez vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que je sois passé par là. Et puis … d'autres personnes mal intentionnées ne se serait pas contentées que de regarder. _Disait le brun tout en reluquant la lycéenne._

 _Hey ! J-_

Avant que Sakura n'ai eu le temps de répliquer la porte arrière droite du véhicule s'était ouverte. Croyant que c'était un zombi, les jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à crier avant de remarquer que ce n'était que Temari, la blonde. Contente et soulagée d'avoir pu échapper aux cadavres ambulant elle avait laissée un soupir s'échapper. Elle avait vite couru et zig-zagée dans tout les sens pour ne pas se faire mordre. Le bruit les avait attiré et le fait que le moteur tourné encore les informé de leur position. 

Bonjours je suis Temari, merci de tout cœur pour ce que vous faisait pour nous ! Mais je vous en pris attendait encore un petit peu notre amie Tenten est encore en haut, elle n'en a pas pour longtemps. _Déblatérait d'une traite la blonde, le souffle court._

Faisant les gros yeux devant cette prise de panique soudaine, Kiba ne savait que répondre d'autre qu'un hochement de tête même si l'idée de rester un peu plus longtemps ne lui plaisait pas. Voyant que les zombis commençaient à s'entasser autour du véhicule et salir la carrosserie de leur sang pourri, le jeune homme prit l'initiative de rouler un peu sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il avait envie de faire de la purée de zombi. Oui, il voulait tous les tuer, les écraser et leur faire regretter d'être ressuscité. 

Mais que faites-vous ?! _S'écriait la rose._

Le ménage. _Répondait simplement Kiba sans la regarder._

Sous les pneus du 4x4, le son des os broyés et les grognement des blessés résonnait tel un film d'horreur en Home-cinéma. Le sang que le brun ne voulait pas sur sa voiture quelques secondes plutôt ne le gêné même plus, laissant ce liquide rouge colorer le véhicule. Kiba semblait bien s'amuser de la faiblesse des infectés et riait à gorge déployée suivi de son fidèle ami par des jappement. Les filles eux de leur coté n'en menaient pas large et se rongeaient les ongles de culpabilité et de peur. Elles ne voulaient pas de ce carnage mais ne faisait rien non plus pour arrêter le jeune homme qui dans un sens avait peut être changé le destin d'une personne. Elles pensaient aussi à leur amie qui devait paniquer aussi, seul et sans défense. Elle qui était méfiante, elle devait se demander qu'elle genre de malade devait être le conducteur. 

Et en effet oui, Tenten avait peur. Même très peur. Toujours dans la descente de la corde de fortune, la brune regardait l'horrible spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. C'était à croire que le conducteur s'amusait, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir devant toute cette boucherie. L'espace d'un instant, elle hésitait à continuer ou remonter dans la salle de classe. Ses bras commençaient à fatiguer, elle n'avait pas manger depuis des jours et avait très soif. Ses muscles tremblaient, menaçant de lâcher à tout moment et la sueur qui perlait sur son front lui tombant dans les yeux la brûlait.

Et puis tout c'était passé très vite. Une seconde. Une seconde de relâchement, d'inattention, de répit pour ses bras et le néant. Le vide, le vent qui la portait, cette impression de liberté. Tenten n'avait plus peur, elle savait ce qui ce passé. Alors elle avait fermée les yeux, inspirant un bon coup, une dernière fois et se laissait aller. A cette hauteur, elle avait peu de chance de survivre, elle allait se fracasser la tête contre le bitume. Au moins elle ne souffrirait pas. Elle ne serait pas infectée et transformée en légume. On dit que lorsque le l'on meurt, nous voyons toute notre vie défiler. Tenten elle n'avait rien vue, non absolument rien. Elle avait juste des regrets. Le regret de ne pas avoir assez vécue, de ne pas s'être lâchée assez. Elle aurait aimée fêter comme tous les jeunes de son age, boire, fumer, aimer … Au lieu de rester dans sa chambre cloîtrée, et étudier comme ses parents l'auraient voulu. Elle s'était dit qu'elle profiterait une fois tout ses diplômes en poche, mais comment savoir ce qui peut nous arriver ?

Dans un cri de désespoir, Temari et Sakura regardaient leur amie tomber du deuxième étage la tête la première. Comme si la scène se passait au ralentie, coupant le son autour d'elles et créant une bulle, les lycéennes n'avaient pas compris sur le coup. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourtant si prés du bute … Non … Elle n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Pas le droit de les laisser comme ça toute les deux alors qu'elles avaient passées des jours et des nuits dans la même galère !

TEEEEEENNNNTEEEENNNNNN !

Ça y est le jours où les Hyuuga devaient partir était arrivé. Hinata n'était pas pour cette idée, celle-ci s'attendait toujours à entendre un matin sa sœur taper à la porte, en bonne santé et pleine de joie. Elle espérait au fond de son cœur que Hanabi, sa petite sœur chéri soit encore en vie. Elle espérait la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras et humer le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Sa voix lui manquée, son parfum lui manqué, ses blagues pourrîtes aussi lui manquées. 

Tu crois qu'elle nous reviendra un jour, Neji ? _Demandait-elle la tête baissée._

Tu crois qu'elle nous reviendra un jours, Neji ? _Demandait-elle la tête baissée._

Je ne sais pas Hinata … Plus le temps passe et plus les chances sont minces tu sais.

Oui … _Soupirait la brune à la limite de la déprime._

Leurs bagages déjà fait, il ne leur fallait plus qu'à claquer la porte et courir. Ce qui ne les enchanté pas tellement. Le strict minimum avait était mis dans leurs sacs à dos. Chacun le siens en cas de problème contenant un portable, des habits de rechange, des couteaux, de l'eau et de la nourriture. Le bagage de Neji était gris équipé de plusieurs petites poches tandis que celui de sa cousine était noir.

La main droite sur la poignée de porte, et une batte de base-ball dans la gauche Neji regardait en arrière la jeune femme s'armer de son pistolet qu'elle avait piqué dans la commode du jardinier maniaque. Et décidant une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était temps de quitter ce petit palace secret, il avait ouvert la porte doucement faisant le moins de bruit possible. Devant la porte était toujours à terre le zombi que Hinata avait neutralisé pour pouvoir entrer dans cette dite maison. L'odeur n'avait pas tardé à leur monter aux narines, les faisant grimacer de dégoût. Des asticots avaient déjà pris possession de ce corps et de grosses mouches tournoyaient autour comme des vautours.

Enjambant le cadavre avec prudence, les Hyuuga avait bien vite remarquaient que le nombre de zombis autour de leur ancien manoir avait diminué, leur facilitant ainsi la tache. Leur avancé était lente mais extrêmement prudente, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les infectés avaient une très mauvaise vue, mais leur ouïe et leur odorat semblait encore intacte.

Quand nous aurons quittés le quartier une fois pour toute, on ira où Neji ? _Chuchoté Hinata très bas_

On verra bien, _répondait-il évasivement ne sachant pas lui non plus._

Et si on essayait chez Tante Chô ?

Non, hors de question d'aller chez cette vieille peau ! _Déclarait froidement le cousin._ Elle est incapable de faire 200 mètres sans être essoufflée … Elle est sûrement déjà morte.

Hinata n'avait alors plus rien ajouter. Son cousin avait raison et au fond d'elle, elle s'en doutait déjà. Seulement elle aurait espérée se tromper, elle aurait voulu voir une petite lumière qui leur guiderai le chemin loin de tout ce sang.

Accroupit, les deux bruns avançait prudemment longeant les murs et buissons. Parfois ils faisaient halte afin de reposer leurs muscles et d'observer leur environnement. Ils avaient vite fait de quitter les beaux quartier désert de mort comme de vivant. Les survivants de cette magnifique rue devaient déjà être partis se réfugier dans leur bunker, chose que la famille Hyuga aurait du faire dès le début s'ils avaient eu la sainte idée de se protéger un jour.

Quittant les coins tranquille sans accrochage avec des morts-vivants, ils étaient vite arrivés dans le centre ville où là cette fois-ci une armée de cadavre les attendait. Les voitures encore sur la route étaient désertées de leur propriétaires, les vitres brisées, certaines portes arrachées et même quelques rares carcasses d'autos se retrouvaient encastrées dans un immeuble ou un lampadaire.  
Des poubelles étaient en feu et seul des rats sortant des égouts par centaines montraient vie à ce spectacle désolant. Les deux cousins ne pouvaient que regarder se paysage dévasté les yeux grand ouvert, la mine triste et perplexe. Ils n'avaient pas imaginés un tel carnage … La situation avait-elle empirée à ce point en quelques jours seulement ?  
Hinata commençait à trembler, elle avait peur, froid et était fatiguée de cette longue marche éprouvante. Elle avait envie de retourner s'enfermer dans la maisonnette de leur jardinier et ne plus en sortir. Le plus âgé voyant la détresse de sa protégée lui avait pris la main, signe qu'il la comprenait et qu'il serait toujours avec elle. Sans s'en apercevoir ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts et continuait leur parcours.

Mais la balade n'avait pas durée longtemps car un zombi un peu trop proche avait senti leur odeur. Il avait alors suivit leurs traces grâce à son odorat encore fonctionnel. Reniflant l'air de son nez ensanglanté le cadavre ambulant traînait derrière lui une jambe démembrée encore accrochait au reste du corps par quelques tendons. Dans sa main gauche la tête décapitée d'une de ses victimes lui promettait un repas frais et plein de protéine.

L'odeur du mort vivant ou encore la respiration forte de celui ci aurait bien pu les prévenir du danger imminent, seulement les deux jeunes adultes étaient tellement aux agués sur se qui pourrait leur sauter à la gorge en face qu'ils n'en faisaient pas attention à se qui pourrait se passer derrière leur dos.

Et ce fût comme cela que Hinata s'était retrouvée par terre sur le dos, un homme pourri sur elle qui essayait de la mordre en vain à cause d'une mâchoire inférieur absente. La jeune femme criait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, se débattait comme une démente dans l'espoir de repousser ce cadavre lourd et puant. Le zombie quand à lui essayer de ce remplir l'estomac du mieux qu'il pouvait et léchait le cou de la demoiselles qui pleurait maintenant de peur. Le sang du cadavre coulait sur la brune tachant ses vêtement et son beau visage pâle autrefois propre.

Neji, au son de détresse de sa cousine qui avait lâchée sa main par surprise avait réagit au quart de tour et administrer un grand coup de batte de base-ball dans le crane de l'infâme. Le sang leur avait alors giclé au visage, et sans attendre qu'il ne se relève le brun aux cheveux si longs et soyeux lui en avait remis une couche puis une troisième. Maintenant le jeune homme se défoulait complètement sur ce zombi qui était une bonne fois pour toutes mort, le bruit des os brisés résonnant dans la ville silencieuse.

S'étant enfin calmait, le cousin avait tourné sont regard vers sa cousine en état de choque assise sur le bitume froid et humide. Ses yeux grand ouvert étaient vide d'émotions mais les larmes encore fraîches sur ses joues et ses tremblement montraient son état d'esprit.

Sans attendre plus le cousin l'avait pris dans ses bras et la berçait afin de la calmer et la réconforter. Il lui murmurait une douce mélodie à l'oreille. Une mélodie que lui chantait sa mère après un cauchemars.

Je suis désolé Hinata, si seulement j'avais fait plus attention ! _S'énervait Neji contre lui même._

Neji prenait à cœur la protection de sa cher et tendre cousine. Depuis qu'il avait cessé de se leurrer face à ses sentiments pour la brune il s'en était fait une promesse : Tous faire pour qu'Hinata soit heureuse. Mais sa cousine, elle ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle. Ce n'était absolument pas la faute de son ''frère'' si ce zombi avait attaqué. Pour elle c'était son incompétence et sa manque de force qui était à blâmer. C'était elle qui aurait du faire plus attention.

Seulement trop choquée pour parler, la jeune femme n'avait rien dit.


End file.
